monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariah Witch
'Mariah Witch' The Daugther Of The Witch Personality Mariah is nice ghoul. But sometimes is pull pranks on her friends. she will mess with draclaura just because afraid of blood and take one of frankie's arms and run. Physical Description Mariah has mix skin due to fact that her mom is black and her dad white(also french) and in her diray it state that not all witches have green skin. Mariah wears a dress. It's a short sleeve dress really, the sleeves are green, the shirt for the dress is black, and the skirt to the dress is green. She wear high heels like frankie,black and green striped heels. Also has blue eyes and red lips. Family Well.. There's my mom and my normie dad(i really do call him a normie, My Normie Daddy), plus me, my little sis(who's 13 years old)named Mia(she dress like me to show she look up to me) and my baby brother(who's 2 years old)named Tommy (... he's learning). I also have Twin cousins(Katie and Kayla) on my dad side and there's no cousins without a aunt, Aunt Gladia (yes, all are normies). Friends Draclaura,Frankie, and Cleo is my friends. there's nothing more to it. I'm also friends with Venus and Rochelle. Romance I use to like Clawd but I would never do that to Draclaura, she's too sweet to hurt. But I do like Jackson Jekyll but now guess what?, Frankie might like him. I why do i like my friends' crushes.( i have to make sure i don't fall in love with Deuce, lol) Enemies I use to hate Clawdeen, but not anymore. Pet Mariah has a pet black cat named Magic. In Mariah's bio it says that she had him when she was 4,Then in the diray it saids he was a gift from Mariah's "Normie Daddy." also in the section it says one time Mariah charmed Magic to talk one time. Basic oufit Mariah wears a dress. It's a short sleeve dress really, the sleeves are green, the shirt for the dress is black, and the skirt to the dress is green. She wear high heels like frankie,black and green striped heels. Her hair (some of it) is in a two long ponytails and the rest is down straight. Gloom Beach Mariah is wearing a one piece bathing sult, which is black, and has green polka dots on it. on top is a green bow. Also a black silk waist wrap, black sandals, and green sun glasses. hair in a ponytail with bangs. Dawn of the dance Mariah is wearing a green sparkly dress with a black boa and a black heels with green tips and white belt. hair in a braid to the side. School's out oufit Mariah is wearing a green shirt with a black jacket, and black leggings. Also with white sneakers and black hat. Hair straight out. Skull Shores Mariah wears a green spring dress with laces at the end of the dress and a pink flower pined at left shoulder strap of the dress. pink sandals, a straw hat made to look like a witch hat, and a tiki necklace. hair to the side like venus mcflytrap's. Dead Tried Mariah is wearing black pjs with her witch skullete logo on the shirt and the pants has white polka-dots.Also green monster slipers, the slipers is wearing a mini witch hat. hair seem to be cut shorter and in two ponytails. Sweet 1600th Mariah is wearing a white dress with green and black lines everywhere on it. Black net stockings and white heels and on the side it says 1600th because in her diary it reads that it was heels for her sweet 16th so, for the party she painted on two zeros to say 1600th. hair in a bun to the back. Mariah's gift to Dracluara was a pink purse with a black strap and laces. Scary Tales Mariah is wearing lace short-sleeves dress. The top of the dress is lime green with a lace middle. The bottom of the dress is lemon yellow with a lace middle and around the dress it has black lace. Mariah has on ballerina shoes with heels on them(shoe is lemon yellow,ribbon is lime green, and heel is lime green). Mariah's hair is in two ponytail with lemon yellow highlights. On her card, it reads "Dreadielocks"(A pun on Goldielocks). Notes *Mariah's name isn't a play off of the singer: Mariah Carey. *Mariah is the desginer of the "Scary Tale" Doll Line, This maybe because her mother, due to fairy tales having a Evil Witch or a Evil Queen who has Witch-Like features. *Mariah may have a "Scary Tales" Outfit, But if do, she be dressed as DreadieLocks & The Three Scary Bears(GoldieLocks & The Three Little Bears). *If made into a doll, she would have Cleo De Nile's Skin and it's still unknown about the doll mold. *Mariah is going to have a Roller Maze Outfit and also her sister,Mia, will too. *Mariah is friends with Venus even though she can't be around water. *Mariah is friends with Rochelle because she can speak French, which her dad teaches her. *Mariah has two more pets, A brown bulldog and a parrot, but the bulldog is the family pet and the parrot is Mariah and Mia's dad pet. The bulldog's name is Jack and the parrot's name is Singa. *If made into a dress up for www.Starsue.com, Her song would be Look At Me Now By KeKe Palmer. Gallery Magic (Mariah's pet black cat).png|Mariah's black cat named Magic Mariah with friends, Draclaura & Frankie.png|Mariah with beasties: Dracluara and Frankie Mia with big sister, Mariah.png|Mariah with little sis, Mia Mariah and Frankie at Draclaura's 1600th B-day.png|Mariah At Draculaura's Sweet 1600th And In Her Sweet 16600th Outfit Mariah's DOTD Outfit.png|Mariah's DOTD Outfit Mariah's Scary Tales Oufit.png|Mariah's Scary Tales Outfit (Dreadielocks) Mariah's Skullette.png|Mariah's Skullette Mariah's Schools Out.png|Mariah Chatting On Her iCoffin And In Her School's Out Outfit Mariah as a Pony.png|Mariah As A Pony Mariah and Mia's Cousins.png|Mariah and Mia's Twin Cousins Category:Original Character Girls Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get's OCs Category:Mariah's Family Category:Mariah Witch's Family